


【KK】職人戀心(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全篇架空輪胎製造公司員工堂本光一 x 蕎麥麵店第四代堂本剛
Kudos: 4





	【KK】職人戀心(完)

這原本是場玩笑，誰叫他籃球九宮格關鍵的一球沒進，以一分之差輸給了親友岡田准一。  
  
「小准～剛才那球有爭議啊～」

「沒有沒有，在場這麼多雙雪亮的眼睛見證。」  
  
堂本剛來不及狡辯，就被准一掐住火車頭，雙手敞開指向場邊的觀眾，大家掩著嘴偷笑邊搖頭。  
  
「願賭服輸啊前輩～」笑起來雙眼彎成下弦月，稚氣嗓音完美詮釋天真無邪「前輩，已經幫您下載好三會出会い系APP，說好一周內約到人出來才能刪除喔！」   
  
三宅健壞笑的將手機還給堂本剛，上面已經下載好交友軟體，還貼心的完成初步註冊。

堂本剛不情不願接過手機，惡狠狠瞪了准一，誰讓他帶三宅來的，如果這傢伙沒來，今天就不會有現在這局面。面對堂本剛的不悅，准一轉身面向三宅吐了吐舌頭，示意快溜吧！  
  


\--

「吱喲回來啦～晚餐吃了嗎？」

「我回來了，今天不餓，我先去洗澡了。」  
  
  
回到家中，堂本剛帶著一身汗回房拿換洗衣物，將髒污的球衣丟在洗衣籃內，轉身進入浴室淋浴。

浴缸裡是媽媽先幫家人蓄好的熱水，清洗好的堂本剛隨手拿起旁邊放置的入浴劑倒入，是以前沒看過的包裝，可能是姐姐又買新樣式吧。等他全身浸泡在浴缸中才發現，竟然是草莓口味的！  
  
低頭看水面倒映的自己，雙頰因泡澡而紅，搭配入浴劑味道，看起來很像草莓大福…

「吱喲，真的不吃點晚餐嗎？今天爸爸特別做了…」見兒子洗完澡下樓，在廚房收拾的媽媽趕緊上前推銷。

「爸爸每天都得做蕎麥麵啊…」洗完澡使原本就晶亮的雙眸看起來更加濕潤，堂本剛婉轉拒絕媽媽滿臉的期待。從冰箱隨手拿瓶可樂就準備逃上樓。  
  
「剛，你過來。」一直坐在餐桌前不發一語的爸爸終於開口了，放下手中報紙，示意堂本剛坐下。  
  
「是…」

接下來不出所料是長達一小時的家訓跟勸戒，堂本剛低著頭盯著眼前裝滿滿的蕎麥麵，內心很是苦悶。  
  


堂本剛出生在家傳第三代的蕎麥麵店，在他出生前，父母原本打算將店交給姐姐打裡，沒想到老來得子，於是所有期待都付諸在他身上。

從懂事開始父母就帶著自己品嘗蕎麥麵，國小開始學習蕎麥麵相關知識，上了初中後放學回家就幫忙店裡，之後爸爸手把手指導怎麼分辨蕎麥、麵粉比例以及揉麵方式等等。

即使小時候喜歡的事物，在長期背負期望的壓力下，漸漸變得想逃避。  
  
高中後堂本剛利用社團活動時間，將壓抑的情緒宣洩在籃球上，雖然父母起初不同意自己打球，因為堂本家的蕎麥麵都是親手揉製，擔心如果兒子手受傷了怎麼辦。但看堂本剛滿臉期盼的神情，父母便沒有忍心拒絕，只能多次叮嚀要小心。  
  
  


等爸爸苦口婆心勸導完，堂本剛慢吞吞吃起留給自己的蕎麥麵，沾附家傳醬汁，爽口好吃外還有股蕎麥清香繚繞鼻腔。  
  
吃完晚餐，堂本剛將餐具放在流離台，因為他發現姐姐還沒回家，今天實在太累了又賭輸賽局，所以決定請姐姐幫自己洗碗了～  
  
  
  
\--

「欸…這要怎麼用啊…」

趴在床上設定交友頁面，暱稱【蕎麥三角君】，照片放上課堂無聊隨手畫的三角型，看起來怪可愛的。簡介… 真麻煩，還得簡短介紹…

【秋天的茄子不能給妻子吃。】

結束。

\--

「扣醬，如果讓你取個遊戲名稱，你會叫什麼？」

「K.Dino，怎麼了？」  
  
「哇…你可真把職業帶入生活。」

有些嫌棄的看著躺在輪胎上伸展身體的親友堂本光一，長瀨趁著他心無旁鶩偷偷拿過手機拼命操作。  


「最近有沒有喜歡什麼格言還是喜歡的句子啊？」  
  
「…」舒展肌肉正是放空的好時機，偏偏長瀨一直打斷他放空，堂本光一隨口回了句「超過一萬日圓的衣服還不就是塊布嗎！」  
  
  
蛤？這是什麼格言？長瀨完全沒有頭緒，但光一不再理會自己，算了就這樣吧！  
  
  
果斷在下載好的三會出会い系APP註冊完成，再看眼從事輪胎製造下班後又跟輪胎親密無比的親友，長瀨暗自希望這次時下最熱門的APP一定要讓堂本光一脫單！  
  
  
\--

叮叮

手機發出接收簡訊聲響，一大清早又是休假日，應該不會有人這麼早連絡自己才是。堂本光一放下手把停止遊戲畫面，拿起丟在旁邊的手機一看  
  
「蛤？！」  
  
這是什麼！ 陌生的簡訊畫面彈出，是來自三角型長相的生物發來的訊息。  
  
  
『即使是一塊布，但做成衣服要設計打版、將每個部分拼縫起來，都是滿載著設計師與參與製作的人們的心血而成。衣服的價值不在於金額，而是穿起來舒適度與適不適合自己，如此就不會覺得只是塊布了୧●△●୨』

嗯…什麼意思？沒有看懂。  
  
堂本光一反覆閱讀訊息，不太懂對方寫的意思，失手點三角型照片，進入了對方個人主頁－【蕎麥三角君】。啊～看到了對方的自述，堂本光一回想起昨晚長瀨問自己的問題，操作不熟悉的頁面找到長瀨幫自己設定的內容，嘴角尷尬抽動。  


算了，隨便回個什麼就好吧。  


放下手機，心思回到玩到一半的遊戲上，繼續過關斬將。  
  
  
  
  
  
結束早起與爸爸一同製作蕎麥麵，堂本剛揮舞略為痠痛的手臂、轉了轉脖子，拿出口袋裡震個不停的手機。  
  
首先看到准一發來的簡訊，無視。  
再來是班上分組討論，暫略。  
姐姐睡前生氣的簡訊，已讀。

突然發現早上關掉手機鬧鐘時，不小心觸碰到的交友APP，睡朦朧間看到推薦名單裡有個簡介寫不就塊布的人，自己竟然迷濛中寫了一段給對方，而且對方還回了！  
  
  
堂本剛緊張的咬了下嘴唇，硬著頭皮點開，映入眼簾的只有短短一句。  
  
  
『蕎麥麵好吃，不喜歡茄子。』

這個K.Dino不但沒有生氣，還文不對題回這個，不喜歡茄子就不喜歡，我也不會把秋天的茄子給你！  
  
對著輪胎照片嘖了一聲。   
  
  
\--

睡到下午的人終於醒了，堂本光一走到廚房翻了翻冰箱，發現除了啤酒跟可樂外，竟然什麼吃的都沒有。  
  
「啊…好麻煩啊…」搔著後腦勺脫著腳步又走回臥室，拿起手機準備叫外賣。

點開乾淨的手機桌布上唯一閃爍的對話框，是那個蕎麥三角君。

  
『剛才不好意思發了那樣的訊息給您，早上起床意識不清楚，希望您見諒。順帶一提，秋天的茄子誰也不給。』  
  
  
  
嘛…不給就不給…

咕嚕  
  
空扁的肚子傳來哀嚎，發現自己盯著暗掉的螢幕放空，突然有點想吃蕎麥麵了。  
  
  
拿著手機又重回廚房，打開櫥櫃翻找可能存放的糧食，記得應該還有包天婦羅蕎麥麵，啊找到了找到了！  
  
等水滾的同時手指在手機上敲打，寫好一句就刪一句，遲遲沒有發出訊息。  
  
  
直到水滾了、麵泡好了、急切吃上一口燙到舌頭了，只好呆坐等麵涼些，喝口從冰箱拿出的可樂又刺激到舌頭，最後吃完晚餐，堂本光一才又想起要回訊息。  
  
  
\--  
  
『天婦羅蕎麥泡麵沒有手打蕎麥麵好吃。』  
  
  
坐在客廳看著搞笑節目，整個下午都沒收到訊息，堂本剛以為對方不會再回了，沒想到又收到一行字，看起來很真誠闡述事實兼抱怨，應該是剛吃完晚餐吧。  


「你幹嘛對著一顆輪胎照片笑？」  
  
姐姐從身後走過，發覺堂本剛竟然不認真看搞笑節目，對著手機螢幕上的一顆輪胎笑，太詭異了渾身發抖。  
  
「怎麼能偷看別人手機螢幕呢！」堂本剛關掉手機螢幕，噘起三角小嘴表示生氣。

「我什麼都沒看到喔，少冤枉人。」姐姐不吃堂本剛這套，就像小熊貓高舉雙手表示威嚇，但別人看起來像是可愛撒嬌。  
  
  
算了，等等回房間再回訊息吧。  
  
  
\--

堂本光一在輪胎製造公司上班。  
  
從學生時期他已明顯表示自己對理科的愛好，除此之外就愛F1，從電視觀看賽事到收集雜誌已經無法滿足，希望有天能開一次賽車過過癮，為此堂本光一畢業後選擇提供給F1賽車的輪胎公司上班。其中關鍵原因不外乎公司提供的員工福利之一【F1賽車試乘】。   
  
最初的熱情沒有因為多年就冷卻，在學習到更多專業知識後，對工作簡直近乎狂熱；大學時期交往的女友因此分手，原因是好不容易沒加班的日子，堂本光一為了趕回家裡看F1比賽，硬是叫坐在副駕駛不願下車的女友快走。  
  
恢復單身後每天生活除了家裡跟公司外，幾乎沒有其餘休閒娛樂，導致親友長瀨每周固定到堂本光一家查看，看他是不是還好好生存著。  
  
  
原本長瀨以為是分手刺激太大，所以堂本光一把心思都放在工作上，後來他知道是自己錯了，對堂本光一而言，沒興趣的事物多花一秒在上面都是浪費，僅此而已。  
  
  
就像他現在站在賽場旁的維修站，那專注神情簡直迷倒眾生，可惜那眼神只給賽車與輪胎了。  
等待賽車手跑完圈數，技術人員蒐集統計資料，堂本光一聽賽車手稱讚新輪胎抓地力比上一代提升、秒數也明顯進步，整體而言滿意的不得了，這才放下心離開賽場。

在停車場準備開車時打開手機，一通來自公司的電話，一則是蕎麥三角君的簡訊；先回公司電話後，打開簡訊：  
  
『下次有機會介紹您好吃的手打蕎麥麵！  
不過不知道您在哪裡，如果在關西地區，我有一堆口袋名單喔ლ(・ω・ლ)』  


『好啊，我也在關西，期待您的推薦。』  
  
  
這麼巧，竟然都在關西，昨晚還聽長瀨嘮叨許久，先是問交友軟體上有沒有認識到人，堂本光一據實以報，除了幾個明顯廣告帳號外，就只有認識蕎麥三角君。長瀨還擔心對方會不會遠在關東或是更遠的北海道，就只因為對方回應衣服的部分，變擅自認定對方是個時尚圈人士，現在可好了，對方也是關西地區人士。  


堂本光一笑了笑，正要收起手機時APP跳出通知。  
  
  
【請問要與蕎麥三角君見面嗎？】  
  
  
什麼展開！ 會不會太快了點？ 才聊沒幾天總共回過三次簡訊啊！  
  
  
同樣愣住的堂本剛推了推課堂上專心聽課的准一，將APP通知秀給他看。

【請問要與K.Dino見面嗎？】

「吱喲，你喜歡男的啊？」  
  
沒想到親友竟然飛天來這一句，堂本剛氣結，偏偏課堂上又不能對准一出手，不然肯定狠狠揍他一拳！  
  
「你問問三宅這是什麼意思！」

講台上老師往他們方向咳了聲，這才阻止堂本剛繼續惡狠狠瞪著准一。  
  
  
\--

『您好…』  
「您好…」 

在一開始的使用說明裡都有詳細寫著，與同一人最多發送三次簡訊，三次簡訊後就系統會跳出【是否見面邀約】，各自決定要不要見面。

如果單方面選擇不同意，系統將直接替雙方封鎖彼此，不用擔心拒絕後的尷尬。

當雙方都選擇同意見面後，APP會跳出一個通話系統，每次通話三分鐘，最多只能通三次就結束功能。  
  
而在通話接段決定不再繼續的也大有人在，反正只要一方選擇不再繼續，系統就會主動封鎖，讓彼此無法在APP上搜索到彼此，對現在的年輕人而言是非常快速且無拒絕別人後心理負擔的交友軟體選擇。  
  
  
「嗯…我們只有三分鐘…」堂本剛看著牆上時鐘。  
『喔…對。』  
  
沉默花了彼此30秒，堂本剛十分想要放棄，但准一在旁邊做加油打氣姿勢，只好再努力一下。  


「周六要一起吃蕎麥麵嗎？」  
『欸～』

對方聽起來小錯愕，原本不就是約吃蕎麥麵嗎！  
  
『好啊，約在哪裡呢？』 

「周六上午11:00，夕霧そば 瓢亭門口見可以嗎？」  
  
『好，可以。』  
  
到最後也不知道說什麼，系統自動掛掉這陣沉默。  
  
\--

「什麼？蕎麥三角君是男的？」

週五晚上到堂本光一家吃飯兼打電動的長瀨聽到親友回報隔天要見面了，原本開心要慶祝卻在下一秒聽到性別後打住。  
  
「你乾脆別去了。」  
  
「交友軟體有規定不能單純交朋友嗎？」

鄙視喪氣縮在沙發角落也不顯小的親友，雖然在通話前緊張一陣子，卻在聽到對方稍微黏糯的男生嗓音後安心不少。  
  
「今晚不能太晚啊，兩點你就得走，我得早睡。」  
  
長瀨哀怨的將靠枕往堂本光一身上丟，在堂本光一回擊前趕緊雙手合掌道歉，隨即兩人打起電動。  
  
  
\--

『前輩明天加油～』

睡前准一打電話過來，接起來瞬間就聽到鈴鐺般的笑聲替自己加油打氣。

「沒事的話我睡了。」

不等准一說什麼，堂本剛掛上電話，已經10:01，不睡不行。  


  
而被掛電話的准一拿著手機呈現呆滯，三宅健先反應過來大笑，邊穿上外套準備出門。  
  
「我覺得明天我們還是偷偷跟著去比較好。」  
  
「為什麼？他們都是男生有什麼好擔心的。」依舊笑瞇瞇，三宅拍了拍室友准一肩膀以示安慰「該擔心得應該是對方，前輩比我們厲害多了～我走囉！」 

  
雖然三宅說的沒錯，可是准一心裡愧疚，於是手機設了鬧鐘決定明天偷偷跟去。  
結果手機忘了充電的准一，隔天並沒有如期醒來…  
  
\--

「嗯…你就是K.Dino嗎？」  
  
「你、你是蕎麥三角君？」  
  
  
蕎麥麵店門口，兩位身高差不多的男子互相確認彼此身份。  
  
  
「嗯…你的手臂好結實喔，很適合揉麵呢～」堂本剛絕不承認被K.Dino英俊的外表吸引，想了老半天只說出這句稱讚。  


「嗯…你…」堂本光一說不出口，他很想說你看起來很像我喜歡的草莓大福，白皙細緻、包覆甜蜜。

  
「叫我剛吧，堂本剛。」

看見K.Dino耳朵越來越紅，堂本剛心裡竊笑正式跟他打招呼。  
  
  
「啊、我叫光一，同個堂本的堂本光一…」

全日本才五千名堂本，卻在這裡遇見你。

堂本光一看著堂本剛笑時露出的小虎牙，鼓噪的心跳首次感受到了命運。

END


End file.
